


Home Sweet Home

by Yullenpyon



Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Buying a House Together, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, House Hunting, Scientist Lydia Martin, Stiles and Lydia are so in love, Stydia, Teasing, engaged stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Their search for a house hasn't been going great, hopefully this one is the one they can finally call home.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994626
Kudos: 9





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> There's actually not really much to warn about with this story, it's one of my more fluffier ones. 
> 
> This is just a short fluff Stydia piece i thought of while I was working on Chapter 2 of Hold My Hand and Follow Me Home. It also is a bit of a prequel to the 1st one shot in my upcoming Stydia valentine series. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this story!

Their search for a house had started a little over two months ago when just a few days after Stiles had proposed they had found out the FBI agent was going to be transferred to Beacon Hills to help set up the FBI’s supernatural department’s new west coast headquarters. Over their multiple trips between Boston and Beacon Hills they had looked at more houses than they could even keep track of, each one either out of their budget or not meeting their needs. The last one they had seen, a small bungalow in the next town over had been promising, however the distance between the house and their respective jobs hadn’t been ideal. Neither Stiles not Lydia had any idea how Anna and Daniella had managed to find a home in the area so quickly but the search was starting to wear on the couple, with the banshee wondering if accepting her dream job at a research facility an hour out of the small Californian town was even worth all the trouble they’ve been having. The banshee hadn’t yet mentioned her doubts to her fiancé, not wanting to disappoint Stiles after he had been so excited for her when she had gotten the prestigious offer so early into her PHD studies. She’s knows Stiles has been questioning his transfer, worrying over how being in the local pack and working for the department would work together after overhearing him speak about it with Anna when she had gone to his office to surprise him with lunch a week or so ago. Lydia hadn’t known how to bring it up without bringing up her own worries so she had said nothing, and now here they were, once again driving through Beacon Hills for the 3rd time this month to look at yet another house. Usually they wouldn’t have made the long trip for just one house but their real estate agent, Selene, had seemed incredibly chippered over what she had gushed was the perfect home for the couple so they had taken a weekend to visit their hometown for another chance at finding a home. Stiles was drumming his fingers nervously over the steering wheel of the jeep as he navigates the busy streets to get to the address Selene had given them, raising an eyebrow at the huge houses they passed. 

“Damn where the hell is this house? I mean I know we aren’t strapped for cash but I’m pretty sure these houses are way out of our budget.”

“I think we just passed the street Jackson and Ethan live on.”

“Great so this house is probably another waste of our time then if fancy lawyer boy lives in this area.” 

“Stiles be nice, aren’t you and Jackson on good terms now? And who knows maybe it could be just what we’re looking for baby. Try to be a little positive.”

“Lyds I hunt down the worst of the worst of humanity for a living, I’m always thinking of what can go wrong, it’s why I’m so good at what I do. Also just because Whittemore and I are cool now doesn’t mean I’m going to stop shitting on his smug ass anytime soon.”

Rolling her eyes at her fiancé Lydia huffs an amused laugh at his words, shaking her head at him before she looks out the window to admire the rows of beautiful houses as she wonders to herself if this house will be the one they are searching for. If this house doesn’t work out she isn’t sure they’ll manage to find one at all.

“Well check that secret agent negativity of yours and try to look on the brighter side of things for once babe. Also we’re here, I can Selena waving at us like crazy from the end of the driveway.”

Lydia remarks, flashing the human a bright smile when he huffs and pulls the vehicle into park before he leans back in his seat and returns his own fond smile, his eyes bright and full of love as he stares at the beautiful strawberry blonde beside him. Reaching out Stiles slips his hand into his fiancé’s and squeezes tightly, linking their fingers as he leans in and presses his lips against hers in a quick tender kiss, licking the banshee’s lips before pulling back and whispering they need to go before their agent comes to get them. Pulling apart the couple climb out of the jeep, meeting each other by the front bumper to slip their hands into one another’s before they quickly make their way towards the bubbly real estate agent who is practically bouncing on the balls of her toes in excitement. 

“Ok So I know the last few houses have been a total bust but I promise you I’ve found the perfect one this time. It’s well in your budget range and has everything you were looking for and more!”

Sending the overly excited woman a disbelieving look Stiles asks the agent what the catch is, ignoring Lydia’s scolding whisper of his name, as he states that it seems a bit too good to be true for there not to be some catch to it. The smile on the real estate agent’s face never faltered under his questioning stare, simply nodding with Stiles’ statement before telling them the house is a bit of a fixer upper but has a lot of potential especially with a young couple like themselves. 

“Just come with me on a quick tour, I promise you that you won’t be disappointed!”

Leveling a wary look at the peppy woman strolling up the driveway Stiles can’t help but release a low sigh as he leans into the strawberry blonde beauty by his side and tells her that if their quick they can easily make a break for it before the agent even realizes they aren’t following her. Laughing Lydia simply pulls her fiancé down towards her and presses a soft kiss to his neck, whispering to him to give the house a chance before dragging him after Selena. The two of the meet the real estate agent at the top of the long driveway as the agent begins to go over some of the features of the house. 

“Now I know the front looks a little worst for ware but everything is structurally sound and mostly needs a board or two replaced along with a fresh coat of paint. Now as you can see the front porch has a nice little wrap around where you can set up a seating area, the front yard is enclosed by a recently built fence giving a little bit of privacy and the garage fits two cars. It even has a small workshop off the side of the house for storage and a workspace.”

“How big is the property?”

“The house is 5250 Sq. Ft split between 4 levels that includes a loft and a semi-finished basement. The front yard is 600 Sq. Ft while the backyard is 1800 Sq. Ft and backs onto the preserve.”

“Geez that’s a whole lot of space for just us two, don’t you think Lyds?”

“Mmmh it is a lot but Stiles we both need offices for work and every other house we’ve looked at that had offices and extra bedrooms has been way out of our price range.”

“I can guarantee this one is in your price range despite the size.”

“And why is that exactly? Someone get murdered in there?”

“Are you seriously asking that Stiles? I can’t even believe you!”

“What? Is it really that weird of a question? This huge house in this nice neighbourhood is in our budget and your first thought isn’t that it’s a murder house? Really Lyds?”

“I can absolutely promise you that it’s not a murder house. The seller inherited the house a few years back when his great aunt passed away and hasn’t been able to sell it. With how many animal attacks there have been in town over the last few years there isn’t much demand for houses that back onto the preserve, especially ones that need work. I can promise you the latest security measures are in place to keep wild animals out of the property but you know how people can get, especially when they get spooked.”

Lydia nods understandingly while Stiles still looks unconvinced before reluctantly agreeing to tour the house after some persuasion in the form of an elbow to the ribs courtesy of his fiancé. The couple follow the agent as she moves through the 1st floor, highlighting the two office spaces, the living room family room combo and the spacious sun room that leads to the deck. The walk-in pantry off the side of the kitchen and the large laundry room had been a huge plus for the couple as well as the separate mud room connected to the garage. While the out of date style and décor of the 1st floor had been underwhelming, the backyard had blown the young couple away. The sun room led out to a beautiful stone patio framed by a steel vine covered Pergola that had what looked like a retractable awning attached to it. At the end of the patio the yard split off into two areas, one featuring a large in-ground pool with a small pool house and outdoor shower to the far side of it while the other area was a huge green space complete with small Koi pond and a series of overgrown gardens. The entire backyard was framed with tall privacy trees that reached past the height of the second floor windows, looping around the edge of the property and even creating a slight maze towards the end of the property line to offer some privacy from any peeping eyes wandering about the preserve. Tucked into the back corner of the lot near the trees that hid the back gate was a large lone oak tree with a tree house tucked within its branches and small run down shed below it.

“Now obviously the yard space needs some work, especially since there hasn’t been anyone maintaining it in a few years. The original owner had been fond of lavish garden parties hence the entertaining space. The gate leading to the preserve is tucked just behind that far wall of privacy trees and is electrified to keep any wild animals from coming in. The control panel is just inside the door to the sun room as well as the control switch for the awning. You can take your time out here, just come find me when you’re ready to explore the rest of the house.”

Selena flashes them a wide smile, taking in the couple’s awed expression before she heads inside to grab the house’s paperwork and wait for them. Stiles nods dumbly, barely hearing the woman as he and Lydia take in the huge outdoor space, completely overwhelmed by it. The two of them move through each area taking in every detail, with Lydia gushing when she realizes the vines covering the Pergola are Wisteria. 

“Sti this area is gorgeous. Can you imagine if we hung lights around the area? God it would be so magical!”

“Mmmh the inside isn’t great but out here makes up for it.”

“The inside is just out of style, we can change that.”

“Or we invite Peter over and just let him go crazy. He’s bougie enough to totally fix everything himself.”

“True but do you really want Peter to decorate our house?”

“Oh god no, it’d look like those show homes straight out of one of those stuck up magazines he always reads.”

Laughing at her fiancé’s twisted face as he pictures that thought Lydia leans into his side, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist before flashing him a loving smile and pulling him into a soft kiss. Stiles sighs against the banshee’s lips, sliding his hands along her sides before resting them along her spine and pulling her close to his chest. After a few moments Lydia breaks their kiss, whispering that they should get back to the house tour before she gently tugs him back towards the house. Selena greets them and directs them upstairs showing them the secondary bedrooms before she turns them towards the master bedroom.

“Now the master bedroom has a few features; there’s a large his and her closet, a full en suite with an ex-large and deep soaker tub and a balcony just outside those accordion doors.”

“This room looks a lot more recent than the rest of the house, is it new?”

“Yes it had been renovated just before the original owner passed away. The balcony was also added in that renovation.”

Their real estate agent gives them a few minutes to explore the room before leading them up into the loft space that had been sectioned off into 3 bedrooms, each with their own small private bathroom, and a large common space. Stiles and Lydia walk through the space commenting on the large skylight and the huge stone fire place, specifically the human’s concern about it being a fire risk. 

“It’s a bit hard to see but there is a safety glass panel inside the fireplace. It’s actually electric and has an automatic shut off safety feature. The switch is on the wall beside the mantle.”

Nodding Stiles lets out a small relieved sigh, the small flurries of concern slowly leaving him as the real estate agent explains all the safety features in place for the loft, highlighting the fire escape ladder attached to the small balcony just outside the lounge’s bay windows. Selena continues to explain that the bay window seat also pulls out to convert to an extra bed, quickly showing them how it works and how the windows open before she leads them towards the basement. The first thing Stiles notices upon entering the basement is how cold it is, shivering slightly before leaning into his fiancé for some warmth as a chill climbs up his spine. Their real estate agent must have noticed as she begins to explain that the original owner had started to renovate the basement, adding in a full bathroom and sectioning off two separate rooms along with a huge storage area but had unfortunately passed away before she was able to continue the work. She also mentions that the original owner had left a large sum of money for renovations in her will to the future owners of her home and the current seller is willing complete any renovations within the budget in order to sell the house.

“Seriously? Why not just keep the money for himself?”

“It was in the original owner’s will that the money she had set aside is to only be used for house renovations and since her great nephew had no intention of moving across the country to live in the house he had to include it in the offer to whoever decided to buy the house. I have a list of approved renovations that fit in the budget set aside and they are guaranteed to be done prior to any move in date. It’s all upstairs in the kitchen, we can head upstairs to discuss it.”

“Just a quick question before we leave the basement. Like the loft does it have an emergency exit?”

“It does actually, there’s a stair case that leads to the workshop off the garage. It locks from the inside so it can’t be opened from the outside for security reasons. I can show you before we head upstairs.”

Nodding the couple follows the agent into the storage room to check out the emergency exit, with Stiles pleased to see the doors both opened inwards to prevent being blocked from the outside before they head upstairs towards the kitchen. With his position in the FBI and their position in the McCall pack it had been important to the human to have multiple escape routes in case someone came after the couple, not that he had told the real estate agent that. Selena smiles widely at the couple once they are back in the kitchen before pulling out a thick folder and pushing it towards the couple.

“Here’s all the information for the house and the renovations, I’ll let you look over it before you make any decisions.”

Selena tells the couple before she informs them that she’ll wait in the other room to give them some privacy while they decide and walks out of the kitchen. Flipping open the folder Stiles and Lydia look through all the house’s information, surprised that the price of the house was actually lower than their budget, not quite believing the real estate agent until they had seen the price with their own eyes. The list of renovations that they could choose from was long and had different levels of renovations that could be chosen from so that they can be mixed and matched if the buyer wants multiple areas of the house fixed up. Stiles shifts nervously as he chews on his bottom lip, feeling unsure and overwhelmed before leaning into Lydia’s side to steady himself. 

“I have no idea what to do Lyds. This house is huge for just the two of us but it’s the only one we’ve seen that’s in our budget and has everything we need. Plus don’t even get me started on the work the house needs, even with the included renovations there’s still so much to do.”

“Mmmh it is really big but there’s tons of space for when we have kids and Gucci will love the backyard. Can you imagine having the pack over in that backyard or in the loft’s lounge for barbeques and holidays. Plus there are two bedrooms down here for your dad and my mom to stay over or even live with us in the future. I know my mom and she’d rather die than live in a retirement home.”

“Mmmh the pup would love the yard. And having them here would make keeping an eye on my dad’s diet much easier.”

“Plus I’m pretty sure it’s bigger than Jackson and Ethan’s house so you can rub it in his face.”

“You’re absolutely right Lyds, it is fucking perfect.”

Lydia giggles at her fiancé’s mischievous face as he thinks about all the ways he can bug the Kanima before she pulls him into a filthy kiss, sliding her hand down his back to squeeze his ass. Breaking their kiss Stiles groans and rocks his hardening cock into the banshee’s hips, whispering that they better stop unless they want to give their real estate agent a show that he doubts she’ll appreciate. 

“Oh I think she’ll appreciate you, she’s been staring at your ass at morning. Too bad that perfect butt is taken.”

“Mmmh that’s right Lyds I’m all yours and soon this house will be all ours. I can’t wait to carry you across the threshold to our new home sweet home.”

Stiles grins as he presses close for another kiss, smothering the laugh the banshee lets out at his stupid joke. Humming her agreement Lydia breaks their kiss, spinning around in Stiles’ hold and presses her ass against his crotch as she leans over the counter to flip through the folder, smirking when she hears him groan and call her a tease before he shifts and leans over her so they can go through the paper work. They spend over an hour discussing the details, figuring out what renovations they are going to choose, prioritizing fixing up the kitchen and finishing the basement. Once they had finalized what they wanted to do Stiles called their agent over, letting the woman know that they decided on the house and what renovations they’d want done. Signing the paperwork their agent excitedly tells them that she’ll get all the paperwork in order and let them know what the seller says as she walks them out of the house, wishing them a safe trip home. Stiles flashes a bright grin at his fiancé who returns a big smile of her own as he drags her towards the jeep, pushing the strawberry blonde up against the door before he slams his lips against hers, kissing the banshee hard until they are both gasping for air. Breathing hard Stiles leans forward resting his forehead against Lydia’s, holding her tightly as the realization that they had just bought a home together finally sinks in. Warmth blossoms in his chest as he takes in his beautiful fiancé’s red cheeks, thinking to himself that if someone had told 15 year old him that he’d one day be starting a life together with the girl of his dreams he’d have never believed them. Lydia stares up at the goofy look on her fiancé’s face, her heart fluttering fondly as she leans into the human’s embrace and pulls herself close to his ear before whispering that he should hurry up if he intents to celebrate their new home before they need to head back to Boston. She feels him shiver before Stiles pulls away and rushes towards the driver’s side, laughing as he almost trips over air before pulling herself into the jeep and waits for her fiancé to take them somewhere private to celebrate.


End file.
